


A Wing and a Spark

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Bonding, Heterodyning, Light Angst, Mad Science, Multi, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Tarvek has an accident while trying to make a perfect addition to the upcoming wedding. Gil is amused. Tarvek? Less so.
Relationships: Agatha Heterodyne/Tarvek Sturmvoraus/Gilgamesh "Gil" Wulfenbach
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Wingfic Exchange June 2020





	A Wing and a Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forsyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/gifts).



“Wow.” Agatha looked Tarvek over. She was clearly trying to keep her gaze from locking onto the problem, but her eyes kept sweeping over them. “Sooo…” She struggled to stay looking at Tarvek’s face. “What were you trying to do when it, ah, happened?”

“I was  _ trying _ to create the perfect songbird for the wedding,” Tarvek grumbled.

Agatha paused, a strange look on her face. “...Does that mean you can sing now?”

“I don’t know! I was just-” Tarvek squawked as a set of hands forcefully extended his new appendages. Yelling, he pulled himself away, “WHAT are you doing?!”

“Trying to figure out how to fix your mess,” Gil countered more smugly than was warranted.

“I can figure it out without  _ your _ help.” Tarvek couldn’t help his own smugness as he wrapped an arm around Agatha. “Agatha can help me!”

“Nonsense. We need to fix you  _ before  _ the wedding. Which means all hands on deck!” Agatha declared. “Just think of all the ways that we could remove these wings! Surgery! Even  _ more _ mutagen! Adding another set of wings!”

Tarvek swallowed. It was clear that Agatha was really getting into the idea of doing something with these strange, ruffled pinkish wings that were now growing out of his back. It was a surprise that he’d managed to accidentally mutate himself where it didn’t go horribly wrong. He was at least still mostly human. Probably.

...Except where did that leave him in relation to Agatha? What kind of failed Spark would manage to mutate themselves like this on  _ accident _ ? And would Agatha even want him now?

To his surprise, he found that his wings had enveloped him. It was comforting, really. Nice and warm…

He snapped out of his thoughts as someone thwapped him across the head with an open palm. Growling, he glared over at Gil, ready for the smug superiority to wash over him. To his surprise, instead of the usual Wulfenbach expression of superiority, Gil looked a little,  _ just a little _ , concerned.

“We’ll figure this out,” Gil said, clapping a hand on Tarvek’s shoulder, his hand brushing through some strangely misplaced feathers.

“So you can gloat?” Tarvek grumbled.

“No. So you won’t wreck the wedding!”

“Bah!” Tarvek began to pity himself as he grumbled more quietly, “Like Agatha would want to marry this.”

“Are you kidding? Look at her!” Gil forcibly grabbed Tarvek’s face and twisted it to face their fiancee. She was over at her workbench, already setting upon some concoction with a manic grin on her face. As always, Agatha was so breathtakingly beautiful that Tarvek couldn’t help a warm grin. “She’s absolutely taken with your mistake!” Gil and Tarvek watched her for a few moments as she whistled her Heterodyne tune. Worryingly, Gil mumbled, “Maybe she’s getting a little  _ too _ excited.”

“Wait. Is that copper sulfate she’s putting into that?” Tarvek balked. “What’s she trying to do?”

“I’m going to make those wings of yours blue and anti-fungal! Then, I’ll craft another set of wings out of titanium to match! Oh, and Gil’s could be gold-plated.” The madness in Agatha’s tone was offset by wonder. “Can you imagine adding wings to the ceremony? We could fly away instead of walking down the aisle!” She looked over at Tarvek. “Well, we’ll probably have to add a balloon or something to keep you airborne. But! The presentation! The flair!” She clasped her hands in victory. “Truly, it would be an unforgettable wedding!”

“You’re saying that like the griffon escort and the imperial parade wouldn’t be enough,” Gil deadpanned.

“There’s ALWAYS room for more extravagance!” Agatha countered. “Especially for our wedding.”

Tarvek gave her a cock-eyed grin. “Y’know, I never expected you to want something so lavish for your wedding.”

“It’s not  _ just _ a wedding. It’s a celebration! A celebration of our relationships!” She set down her bubbling flask and rushed over, enveloping Gil and Tarvek in a hug. “Finally, after all the drama of the Other and officially meeting the parents and everything, we’re starting the next chapter of our lives!”

“I still don’t get why we had to bring my father back as a brain in a jar,” Tarvek said. “Especially with messing around with time travel as you did.”

“I needed permission for your hand in marriage,” Agatha replied simply.

“And what did we get? A lunatic ranting about the glory of the Other!” Gil grumbled.

“It was worth a try.” Agatha let out a startled gasp as Tarvek’s wings wrapped around herself and Gil. Then she gave Tarvek a delighted smile.

“I guess I won’t try to get rid of these wings for the time being,” Tarvek said. “Though now we need to figure out how I can get a shirt on.”

“The minions can help with that,” Agatha noted.

“ _ Or _ we could get a seamstress to work on it,” Gil added.

“Like I would want a seamstress that  _ you _ hired to-” Tarvek let out a cry as Gil stealthily stomped on his foot. It was a strange sound, musical and chirping. Very unlike his normal cry.

Agatha and Gil stared for a moment. Then Gil began to snicker behind a hand while Agatha lit up.

“Oh! Good! You  _ can _ sing!”


End file.
